


For Now

by leopardprintpants



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Insomnia, Mental Disorders, Mental Illnesses, Other, Past Child Abuse, Pls read A/N before asking for updates, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Thank You!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: You just freed yourself of an abusive household. Unfortunately, this was a while too late. A while after your sibling, Frisk, ran away.You never gave up. You never lost hope. You are perseverance.





	

For now, it was only you.

It's been a month. A month of paranoia, worry, stress, and restlessness.

It was a month ago when you had lost your younger sibling, Frisk. You understood why they'd ran away, though. If you were their age, you would've left a lot earlier, given the circumstances.

Your parents were abusive. Not physically, no--they never hit either of you at all. It was their emotional abuse that caused your depression and anxiety, causing a lot of concern from the therapist you never told them you had until you were convinced you had a mental illness.

They mocked you for it, calling you weak and attention-needing. They only laughed and shook their heads when you asked them about booking a doctor's appointment to see if you could get some help.

"Oh, (Y/n)," they'd said in a falsely sweet tone. "Poor you, feeling sad sometimes. Maybe you should try to make friends to keep you busy?"

They couldn't understand. You'd tried to explain it to them, how your anxiety kept you from socializing, which made you feel self-deprecating, which lulled you into a deeper depression, which kept you in bed beside anxiety, and how the painful cycle kept going on and on. You told them you needed help. You called out to them for their support.

But nobody came.

Except Frisk. They were your little ray of sunshine, your living beacon of hope. Frisk brought you happiness. They'd keep you company; whether they'd bring you breakfast in bed when you couldn't get up in the mornings, or keep you company when you two were home alone or you had to run errands, or stay up late with you when your insomnia refused to let you fall asleep.

This wasn't hard for them. You two had a relationship of symbiosis.

Frisk was selectively mute. They had anxiety that hid in the corners of their mind, only coming out to torment them in desperate times of need. The eight year old was plagued by night terrors and didn't sleep too well on their own, as well as panic attacks that would come and go, some far more intense than others.

Your parents ridiculed them for this, always pointing out stupid-looking nightlights when shopping or sending text messages of over-the-counter sleeping pills as a twisted joke.

You honestly had no idea whether they knew how damaging they were being towards their relationship with their own two children. When you'd tried to confront them about it, they had taken it as a well-played joke.

That's why when Frisk ran away, you couldn't feel any anger or resentment. They did so much for you, and what did you have to give them? Absolutely fucking nothing. All you could do was promise them a better life, a life away from your family and full of happiness and support from people who took you both seriously.

You and your parents were equally scared for them. You were worried because they were only a kid with had major illnesses left untreated who didn't deserve to be wandering around alone. Your parents were worried for the sole reason that Frisk was directly related to them and could possibly damage their lifestyle if found in bad shape.

As of now, you were eighteen years of age. Your birthday was a week ago, but you had spent it alone. Your parents tried to get you to spend time with them, calling you selfish and ungrateful when you'd turned down their requests in favor of renting a small flat with the money you saved up from your many jobs over the years.

You tried so hard not to stay in your new, half-furnished home and sulk. You forced yourself to get a job, buy a used car, and drive around every nearby city and town to staple flyers with Frisk's picture and information onto lampposts that have certainly seen better days and a plea to anyone who thinks they've seen your younger sibling roaming the streets.

Your anxiety was spiking. The number of panic attacks you'd had in your car and new home were nothing to sneeze at. The number of nights you cried yourself to sleep on the worn, naked mattress was heartbreaking.

It had been a month, but you still haven't given up. Now that you could afford being Frisk's legal guardian, you persevered through your triumphs and hardships. You'd managed to get medication for your illnesses and filed a restraining order against your parents. You didn't need them anymore.

It was one morning when things changed for the better.

After tossing and turning in your bed for hours on end, you had finally gotten up and out of your room. You made a coffee and two slices of toast, carrying them both to the couch you had in front of the television on the tray Frisk would use for you.

You had most, if not, all of their belongings with you, neat and clean in the spare bedroom. You'd spent hours on that room to make it seem as if it was waiting for the day Frisk would be found and you both would finally be happy. You did your job well.

The morning news played as you used a dull butterknife to spread something onto the toast. You had only gotten to take a bite out of the finished product before nearly choking on it.

You watched television in the boredom that came with experiencing the same thing again. Apparently, monsters from Mount Ebott, a spooky landmark about a half-hour's walk from your parents' house, had been freed recently. A large goat monster titled the king of these monsters spoke.

"We understand that this may come as a shock to most, if not, all humans, and for that, we must humbly apologize. For we do not wish to harm anyone--all we ask for is a stable community of our own. All we need is to eventually coexist as we did all that time ago." He said respectfully, his voice a deep baritone.

The reporter's voice was less shaky as it had been before the king--Asgore--spoke calmly and reassuringly into the microphone.

Before you could sit through any more, your phone chimed. The sound was hard to hear over the TV and your chewing, but you managed. You had almost finished your breakfast, so you just stuffed the remaining piece of toast into your mouth and cleared up all your dishes before heading into your room where your phone was still plugged in.

You took the charger out from the wall when you saw that the device was fully charged. No need to add on to your electric bill. You should probably have turned off the television. Oh well.

The only notification you had was a text from an unknown contact. Out of curiosity, you opened the text and furrowed your eyebrows as you read it.

There was a name of a park not far from where you used to live. There was also a time included which was less than an hour from now. You couldn't come up with a good enough reply, so you didn't respond at all. It could be someone wanting to contact you about Frisk's possible whereabouts.

The park was usually crowded and filled with families and trustworthy security guards, so you didn't feel threatened at all.

In fact, thinking about finding Frisk never failed to lighten your mood.

That's why you sipped the last of your coffee and got dressed before heading out to the park texted to you using your car. The prerecorded clips voiced something about an ambassador, but you turned off the car radio and made sure you had everything you needed before exiting the car, locking all the doors and trunk, and looking around for anything that stood out to you.

A large playground was in the outer skirts of the park, with a few benches around it. Kids were laughing and running and sliding throughout the arrangement, and you smiled in nostalgia, remembering how Frisk liked the swingset, which was currently full.

To your surprise, there were already a few monsters you could see. There was a blue bunny* with a line at his food stand who looked eager to try the seemingly sweet treats. A number of older-looking monsters were sat on the benches, keeping a close eye on their kids as they talked with whomever was willing to chat.

Kid monsters were spending time with human children easily. You saw a little boy get scared at first, but the monster that approached him quickly comforted the kid with jokes. Soon, they ran off to the slides together.

Frisk would probably love this. They'd always been a supporter of equal rights and would like to educate themselves by reading books and online articles. Your parents would always shoot their beliefs down, exclaiming some ignorant comment about how they had no idea what they were talking about at such a young age, but they loved to talk to you quietly about it when you two were alone together.

You might be the only one Frisk spoke to out loud. They'd occasionally hum or giggle when around their friends or family, but as far as you knew, they only really talked to you. Together, you had learned sign language. Together, you encouraged each other to keep moving on.

As you moved further into the park, you could see families and couples having picnics on hills and bikers ringing their bells as they rode past walking people and monsters alike. Some seemed to be warier than others, scooting away a foot or two when a monster came near.

The monsters didn't seem to mind. In fact, they only smiled at everyone before carrying along with their business. They managed to keep all their smiles warm and not creepy at all. No one caused a scene; the park was always a very peaceful place, and no one wanted to ruin it for the families who only wanted to relax.

Coming back to the task at hand... what now?

You checked your phone. No new texts or missed calls were on the screen. The time displayed was near the time sent to you in the text from earlier.

You put your phone back into your pocket. Oh well. You'd just walk around while you waited.

Unfortunately, as you walked, your anxiety kicked in. You avoided the looks of strangers piercing into you, for the most part. It was the paranoia that always freaked you out.

What if the text was sent by a murderer? What if the time they said to come here is the exact minute you'll die by them?

What if it was sent by a rogue monster that's enraged at the lack of respect from certain humans and wanted to teach them all a lesson by taking you hostage?

What if--

A chiming of a bike bell tore you out of your mind. With an apologetic smile, you moved out of the biker's way and earned a friendly nod in response. You had to stop freaking out. There's no way you'd be killed in a place this crowded.

Even with this in mind, you found yourself walking quicker and sticking to the side of the path that was closer to the picnic area. You still had no destination in mind, but it was better than looking around hopelessly from the same spot.

After a few minutes of wandering around, looking affectionately at families and siblings caring for young children and occasionally stroking a pretty plant, your phone buzzed. You moved off the path and onto the grass so you wouldn't stall anyone by stopping. You took your phone out and unlocked it so see a new text message.

**Behind you.**

Puzzled, you turned around to look at a grass hill that had a steady slope to where you stood. Curiosity prompted you to slowly look up the hill to see a group of peculiar monsters.

The first one you noticed was a goat monster who radiated a loving, motherly aura, along with a comfortable amount of elegance as she placed a full pie on the picnic blanket she sat on. Having been put through most of your life with an ignorant mom of your own, you immediately felt drawn to this lady.

You then noticed the blue woman with scales, muscles, and fiery red hair noogying a skeleton she'd managed to pull down to her height. They were both laughing, the skeleton not seeming to mind the display of roughness.

A short, yellow monster in a lab coat gazed fondly at them. No, wait--she was only looking at the fish woman. How cute.

Beside the group was another, shorter skeleton in lazy attire. He seemed to be sleeping, but you didn't quite miss the movement of his arm that implied he had just stuffed something into his hoodie pocket. You had no reason to pry, so you ignored the stranger's actions.

Altogether, they all looked so... happy. They all seemed to just enjoy being here together, experiencing the warm sunlight and the green grass for the first time in who knows how long. According to some obscure books quoted on some news channels, monsters had been trapped underground for a very long time.

Okay. So this family of monsters were up on a hill behind you. No big deal.

Wait, how did the sender of the text know where you were? Where were they?

You had just started to notice your breathing quicken and your heart beat faster before your eyes flickered back to the group above you.

Your eyes widened and your breathing hitched.

It was them.

"F-Frisk?" You called out to them quietly, shakily. When they didn't hear you, you gathered up more courage and cupped your hands around your mouth. "Frisk!"

Immediately, the large group all turned their heads towards you. Well, except for the short skeleton. He just snorted in his sleep and turned into his side.

Some of the monsters' gazes were protective, some curious. You didn't let them trigger your anxiety, instead throwing your arms wide open.

Frisk was already running, the goat monster gasping and letting out a worried cry of "my child!" as they sprinted towards you, huge, disbelieving grins on both of your faces. When they were near you, your little sibling jumped off of the hill with their own arms outstretched.

You easily caught them, almost falling backwards but not caring in the least. You spun them around joyously, earning a laugh from the child. Your knees soon buckled and you fell forward onto them, now having Frisk straddle you. You hugged each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I-I'm so happy you're--" You cut yourself off with joyful sobs, tears rolling down your cheeks and onto Frisk's hair as they tucked their face into your neck affectionately. You could feel them smiling against your skin, wetness leaking from their eyes as well.

They started laughing out loud and stood up, not letting go when you picked them up off the ground easily. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw the group of monsters' faces twist into pleased surprise at Frisk's voice, but you ignored them for now.

For now, it was only you and your most treasured person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> *AS I WAS WRITING THIS I REALIZED BLUE BUNNY IS AN ICE CREAM BRAND AND THE NICECREAM GUY IS A LITERAL BLUE BUNNY WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> Alrighty! Now that we got this done, I can get back to work on my too-long Negan fanfiction, and then Ill start on my update for my Stanford Pines fanfiction!
> 
> This might become a full story of I have time?? Idk, for now I just want to keep it as this sentimental little oneshot thingy. It might become a Sans/Reader if I ever get back to it >u<
> 
> I'm proud of this, hope y'all are, too! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
